


Nothing Left

by atc74writesSPN



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Name-Calling, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN
Summary: Y/N is captured by Dean, but it’s not Dean, not really. He has plans for her, but will she be a willing participant in his fantasy?





	Nothing Left

Her head hurt as she tried to raise it. Prying her heavy lids open, she spied Dean, or what used to be Dean, on the other side of the room, leaning against the counter. She blinked against the blurriness, her vision slowly becoming clearer, as she took in her dim surroundings. The fact that she was dressed only in her under clothes did not go unnoticed.

The demon wearing him was drinking, swirling the contents before he slammed it down. He dropped the glass unceremoniously on the counter with a thud before striding over to her on the bed.

“I thought maybe I hit you too hard,” he smirked down at her. He brushed the hair from her face as Dean had done so many times before, tucking it behind her ear. But that is where the similarity ended. He grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her up into a sitting position and yanking her head back so she looked up into his face. “A thank you would be nice, ya know.”

“A thank you? For what?” She spat, struggling against his hold on her. “For not killing me?”

“You were such an easy mark, Y/N. It’s kinda disappointing to be honest,” he confessed, releasing her to drop back to the bed. “After everything…thought maybe there woulda been a little more fight in you.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t exactly have much to fight for these days,” Y/N muttered, sitting up and looking down at her feet. The room was cold and she shivered against it, wrapping her arms around her in an attempt to warm slightly.

“Oh, don’t I know it! Man! You got me killed, then were so distracted on a hunt, you got poor old Sammy hurt, too. Wow! You do suck!” He threw his head back and laughed, sitting there across from you on the other bed.

“What the hell do you want with me?” Y/N whispered, not daring to look at the thing that was wearing Dean, the only man that had ever loved her.

“Well, I was just going to kill you, but with the memories of you in bed. In my car. In the shower. Really everywhere. I figured it was easier than trying to teach some skank what I like in each new town, so I’m going to keep you as my own personal plaything,” not-Dean sneered. “You already know what I like, don’t you, Y/N?”

He stood from the bed, unbuckling the belt at his waist. His fingers snapped open the button of his jeans, the zipper sliding down as he pulled. With one swift movement, he pushed the denim down just past his hips, his cock falling heavy against his thigh. “Now, you can play along and make it enjoyable for both of us, because I know what makes you tick, Y/N. Or you can sit there while I shove my dick in your mouth and fuck your throat so hard you won’t be able to scream for days. Now what’s it going to be?”

Not-Dean stood in front of her, stroking himself. This couldn’t be her Dean. Her Dean would never do this to her. Even some nights when they both needed it rough, he always made sure she was on board with anything and everything before it actually happened. This…this was not Dean.

“Sweetheart, look at me,” not-Dean pleaded with her. For a moment she saw a glimpse of her Dean. The man she loved. The man that would have done anything to save her.

“Don’t call me that. You’re not him. Don’t try to be him,” she growled through gritted teeth.

“That’s what I have been trying to tell you, Y/N. I am Dean. I am your Dean. The Mark brought me back. I am stronger and better than ever,” Dean grinned, his brilliant green eyes shining down at her right before they flashed black.

A scream broke the silence and Y/N realized it was her owns screams that filled the room. “You should just kill me now, dickbag. I have nothing left. No friends. No family and you have taken away the one person I truly loved!”

Dean didn’t hesitate. He stepped forward and shoved something in her mouth, before strapping it tightly behind her head.

“If you won’t be an obedient bitch and open your mouth, this will keep it open for you!” Dean took his dick in hand and without warning shoved it in her mouth. “Now say ahhh.”


End file.
